


The Mirror

by Cxnfusedkid



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxnfusedkid/pseuds/Cxnfusedkid
Summary: Evan is having a very bad day. After his friend drags him through an illegal portal, he becomes trapped there and thrown into a strange new world of horrors.





	The Mirror

"Come on, don't be a pussy, Evan," Tyler huffs as he tugs me through the glass doors of the little antique shop, ignoring my clear hesitation. The bell above the door let's out a little jingle as we enter the dim shop and instantly the smell of dust and books fills my nose. Books were rare these days, they were almost never printed anymore and old copies usually wound up in shops like this, or rotting up in people's attics. I probably haven't touched more than four my entire life. 

I scan the shop nervously as a ball of anxiety coils up in my chest, like an intimidated snake ready to strike whatever comes near. The shop is full of old relics, things from other lifetimes. I can spot old bikes, toys, books, furniture, and long out dated technology. Guarding it all is a bored looking teenager sitting behind a counter, as if being the guardian of history was a tedious job far beneath him. All in all, this place shouldn't make me as uneasy as it does, normally it wouldn't. The thing is, this isn't a normal antique shop. 

Tyler gives me a shit eating grin, clearly proud of himself for managing to get me inside. I, on the other hand am not thrilled with this situation, stressing over how many laws we are inevitably about to break. Not that I was opposed to breaking the law per say, no I speed sometimes or do things occasionally frowned upon like trespassing in the name of ghost hunting, but this was not that. This was failing to tell the government about a mirror world entrance, this was actively participating and encouraging very, very illegal and dangerous activities. If I lived through this and ever got caught, they would lock me up and throw away the key. Clearly Tyler could care less about that though. It was my birthday, yet for some reason he was picking the activity, dragging me to this hell hole for some kind of cheap thrill.

He latches onto my wrist and drags me towards the counter, where the boy takes a long, solemn look at us before he starts rummaging around behind the counter. "You're here for the mirror." His voice gives me the impression that he's just as bored as he looks, and he states it with no doubt like it was impossible for him to be wrong on this. Good thing he wasn't. What gave it away I don't know, maybe Tyler's thrilled expression, or the way that I clearly would rather be anywhere but here. Or maybe it's the backpacks strapped to us and the way we look like tourists.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of a cooler way to celebrate my birthday than going through an illegal rip to another universe." My voice is sarcastic and Tyler gives me a menacing look. I shrug at him a little.

"Hey, it'll be cool. Not everybody can say that they got to spend a day in another fucking dimension. Do you realize how cool that is?!" He nudges me a little and I let out a sigh and begrudgingly nod. While the risk was way more than I was comfortable with, I had to admit that the idea of it all was pretty cool. That is, until the kid cleared his throat and put an ancient looking gun on the table.

Tyler and I are both alarmed by the gesture, our gazes instantly ripping from the gun to trade wide eyed glances. My regret was mounting more and more by the second. "What?" My voice is weak and laced with confusion as Tyler just stares at it.

The kid gives me an unamused look and sighs a little bit. "You need to take a weapon with you and sun guns don't work over there," he says it as if it's something simple that everyone should be aware of, like two plus two. Who was the idiot who left a teenager in charge of a god damn dimensional rip anyways?

"Wait, why do we need a weapon? Does that thing even work?" Tyler questions as he picks up the gun, his eyebrows furrowing in concern and disapproval. I had to agree, the weapon didn't seem very reliable. It was probably older than all three of our ages combined.

The kid rolls his eyes and pulls out a worn wooden box, opening it in order to throw a handful of what I can only assume are bullets onto the counter. They must be home made, they stopped producing them long before I was born. "You shouldn't have to use it, it's just a precaution. It works, I wouldn't have given it to you if it didn't. Take the bullets, and make sure to get out of there by dark, that's when people always go missing." The kid smirks, his tone ominous and Tyler just laughs a little bit. 

"Oh fuck off," He huffs, rolling his icy blue eyes. "You're full of shit, nobody has ever gone missing in there."

"That you know of." The kid snickers before gesturing down an aisle. The little shop was so dim that you couldn't even really see all the way down it, though maybe that was done on purpose to hide the entrance to the mirror world. It would make sense. "Have at it."

Tyler gathers the bullets off the counter and shoves them into the pocket of his jeans before tucking the gun into his waistband against the small of his back. "Ready to go explore the upside down?" He asks with his infamous mischievous grin. 

"Oh my god, that show is probably from around the same era as that gun." I huff, though I can't help but smile at the reference. It was from a show my grandpa had shown me as a kid. I'd liked it enough to show Tyler the next day, and we had probably watched it a good five or so times over the years.

"Probably. C'mon, lets stop wasting time and go do this thing." With that Tyler turns and takes off down the aisle, disappearing into the inky black shadows. I find myself stifling a laugh at how unintentionally dramatic it was, before I follow after him, my shoes softly clicking against the tiled floor. I hear his shoes clicking a few feet ahead of me and I frown a little when the light gets dimmer until it's pitch black. Tyler seems to be pretty confident as to where he's going somehow, since he doesn't pull out his flashlight and keeps on walking. 

"What the fuck?" I find myself asking him, when we've walked for a solid two minutes in the dark. We definitely should have ran into the back of the shop by now. I pause and glance back, noticing that all there is behind me is more blackness, the light from the front of the antique shop no longer visible. I reach back and grab my flashlight from my backpack pocket, only to frown in dismay when it doesn't turn on. 

"I dunno- wait, I think I see something." Tyler mumbles out in front of me before I can feel his footsteps take off running straight ahead.

"Tyler!" I exclaim and dart after him. "What the fuck, you don't just take off in the dark!" 

He doesn't respond and as we run I can slowly sense the light almost seeming to fade in. I frown as I look around, the black giving way to what looks like the antique shop in reverse, everything seeming to be the opposite, like someone had taken it and flipped it. I quickly realize how wrong that first assumption was though, as we step into the light and I feel my breath catch at the sight before me.

The little shop looks like it had been though a war and then left to rot, the walls and ceiling letting in light through the rotting wood...real wood. Real wood hadn't been used to build in decades in an effort to preserve the environment, the only real wood buildings left were all monuments. The dirty floor tiles are chipped and broken. Every aisle other than the one we're standing in is in disarray, the items that used to line the shelves are scattered and broken if not completely missing all together. I can see the dust stirring in the air when it crosses the beams of mid afternoon sunlight pouring in through the holes. Tyler and I both stand in silence for a few minutes, the shock of actually having gotten here settling into our bones.

"We did it!" Tyler cheers only to flinch at how loud his voice sounds in the silence. "Shit, it's dead quiet here." He says softer as he starts to step forward. The sound of broken tiles crunching under his boots is the only noise other than our breathing and it leaves me with an eerie feeling. I had never heard anything this quiet in my entire life in a city. The only time I had ever come close to complete silence was when my father took me out camping as a kid, far away from the ever present mechanical hum of civilazation.

I follow him hesitantly. "Do you think we're the only ones here? This whole place sounds dead...but if we are then why did he give us the gun?" I ask, my voice hardly above a whisper. Tyler looks back at me and sighs a little, pausing, thinking it over. If we were the only ones here, then how did all of this get built? 

"Look, I don't know, you know about as much as I do. It's not like I did a lot of fucking mirror world research. I wasn't even sure they actually existed till last week. I'm sure if there was actually something here then he wouldn't have let us in, he was probably just fucking with us by giving us the gun." Tyler huffs, waiting for me to give a hesitant nod before he starts to walk again, looking around curiously. "I doubt the gun even works. We should totally test it out later." I can hear the grin in his voice and I let out a chuckle as I start to follow him again.

I can feel the ball of anxiety in my chest loosen up and I kick the broken remains of some sort of doll to the side. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, I can't wait to lose an eye or finger!" I proclaim, looking around some more. The nervous thoughts slip from my brain as easily as they had come, replaced by a curious senese of wonder. 

"Exactly! Great fun!" Tyler announces as he walks towards the front, the counter distinctly missing the kid this time. He opens the door and lets out a low whistle, drawing my gaze to him. His eyes are wide as he looks at something outside of the shop, his blue eyes moving as they scan the surroundings. I have to move up to the door with him to look out, the thick glass windows far too dusty and dirty to see out of. I can feel my breath catch as I look out into the world beyond the shop. We definitely weren't in Kansas anymore.

"...holy shit," I finally breathe out and Tyler just nods in agreement. Before us sprawls a city that already looks far larger then ours, and way more colorful. The buildings around us look like graffiti heaven, some with intricate murals, others with what looks like random splashes of color. All the buildings look like they're in various states of disrepair, some far worse than others, with crumpling caved in ceilings, and others that seem to be just a little overgrown. Sky scrapers that look just as colorful as the smaller buildings can be seen to the left and right of us, but the strangest thing lies dead ahead. The antique shop is positioned on a corner, and the road in front of it runs straight ahead, seeming to give way to the stillest water I have ever seen. An entire ocean it seems, the looks still and dead, not making a sound or wave. 

I step out of the shop cautiously as if there was a risk of being attacked or some sort of spontaneous combustion. After nothing happpens though, I tilt my face up towards the vibrant blue sky, feeling the sun on my face. I can't help but smile, and I turn back towards Tyler with a wide grin. "Let's go explore!"


End file.
